


I Have Loved You for 100 Years

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Breath of the Wild, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, i didn't mean to make this so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sidon fell in love with Link when he was just a boy, when he met the Hylian Champion 100 years ago.  He recalls a certain moment before sending Link up to face Divine Beast Vah Ruta. I'M TERRIBLE AT SUMMARIES





	I Have Loved You for 100 Years

For years, the Zora and the Hylian’s lived separate from one another. They were separated through the notion that one was better than the other, though no one in this day and age truly knows why. Both species were brought together by two princesses, one of the Hylian’s by the name of Zelda, and one of the Zora by the name of Mipha - my sister.

I was just a child at the time, when I wasn’t supposed to stick my nose into such political things. I was barely able to swim at this time, you see, but I was too curious, too interested in the way my sister would run off in the middle of the day to meet with not Zelda, but her appointed knight.

I remember the first time I laid eyes on him, his sand colored hair rustling in the wind around his shoulders and his blue eyes twinkling as he caught sight of Mipha running toward him.

He was beautiful, radiant like the sun, and I was sure the Goddesses would’ve been jealous of him - which was ironic itself given he wielded the Triforce of Courage, a blessing only given to those with the utmost of courage by the three Goddesses.

He was astounding, and I couldn’t think how my sister could be graced with his presence. And then I was spotted, and she called out to me. His eyes danced my way, and I was grateful my scales were red because my entire body was hot from embarrassment.

“Sidon!” Mipha called once more, a laugh echoing from her throat as I approached. “What on earth are you doing here?”

I cowered behind her leg, staring up at the beauty that was to be the legendary Hero of the Wild - Link, the Champion of Hyrule and Princess Zelda’s appointed knight.

“He’s a bit shy,” Mipha apologized to Link for my sake as I continued to stare at him.

He only smiled down at me - and he bent down on one knee so we were eye-to-eye, something I have to laugh about one hundred years later. “It’s okay,” he whispered with a soothing, melodic voice that came over me in a wave of loving emotion. “You can do it, I believe in you.” He raised one muscled arm up, his hand tight in a fist, and smiled even brighter than before.

How amusing it is, those words he spoke to me one hundred years prior to this very moment. With his memories of my sister lost, with his memories of me lost, how I can use those same words - only this time, to help him.

To the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, the Champion of Hyrule must go, and I part with him these simple words, full of my love that burns one hundred years over, of the love he never returned to Mipha, of the love he will never return to me.

“Good luck, my friend. You can do it, I believe in you.”

**Author's Note:**

> so... i didn't mean to make this as sad as it is. you can also find my other fanfictions on tumblr if you're interested at addictiontofiction13.tumblr.com please tell me what you think bc i'm trash. also HoLY shIT THIS is ShOrT


End file.
